Several process technologies exist for the fabrication of high aspect ratio, single crystal silicon mechanical structures with more than one level. These processes usually involve silicon on insulator wafers, wafer-bonding techniques or require self aligned levels. The techniques require precision in alignment, and do not lend themselves well to reliable, consistent, mass production. They also can involve patterning of photoresist across multiple levels, requiring multiple lithography steps across large features.